doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ram Singh
Ram Singh ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Er lebt in London und ist Schüler der Coal Hill School. Ram spielt in der Fußballmannschaft der Schule mit und ist vor den ganzen Ereignissen der Serie ein sehr guter Stürmer. Sein Leben ändert sich radikal, als es während eines Herbstfestes seiner Schule zu einen Überfall der Shadow Kin kommt. Bei diesem wird seine Freundin getötet und er verliert seinen rechten Unterschenkel. Als Corakinus zusammen mit April in seine Dimension flüchten will, kann er diesen von ihr stoßen und sie dadurch retten. Er bricht danach aufgrund des Blutverlustes zusammen. Der Zwölte Doctor hat zum Glück auf der Krankenstation seiner TARDIS noch ein paar Ersatzteile für Beinprothesen einer außerirdischen Spezies und passt ihm eine solche an. Damit besitzt er wieder zwei Füße, wobei einer aus außerirdischer Technik besteht und halb-transparent ist. (For Tonight We Might Die) Nach den Angriff der Shadow Kin, dem Tod seiner Freundin und durch die Geschichte mit seinem Bein, ist er mental instabil. Auch hat er Probleme sich an die Prothese zu gewöhnen, so erwähnt er gegenüber seinen Freunden mehrmals, dass er gerade so laufen kann. Diese Probleme schlagen sich alle in seiner Leistung als Fußballspieler nieder. So ist es nun so, als hätte er zwei linke Füße. Nach einem Training möchte er nochmal mit dem Coach sprechen, der jedoch von seinem Assistenten Carroll und dessen eigenwilligem Tattoo umgebracht und gehäutet wurde. Nachdem die Leiche aber kurze Zeit später ohne jede Spur zusammen mit dem Blut verschwindet, tut Ram das alles als Einbildung und Teil einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung ab. Später wird er Zeuge, wie eine Reinigungskraft von einem Echsenwesen gefressen wird und trommelt seine Freunde zusammen, um dem nachzugehen. Sie stellen Carroll, der eines der Echsenwesen auf der Haut als Tattoo trägt, während das andere frei umherläuft. Diesem anderen transdimensionalen Wesen stellt er sich entgegen, da er sowieso nichts zu verlieren hat; jedoch ermutigen ihn seine Freunde weiterzuleben, so dass er dem Wesen den Vorschlag macht Carroll zu verschleppen und aus seiner Haut Leder zu machen. Das Wesen packt sich Carroll also und verschwindet. Nach diesen Ereignissen hat Ram mit seinem Vater ein Gespräch, klärt ihn über alle bisherigen Vorfälle (auch den genauen Umstand des Verschwinden/Todes seiner Freundin) auf und zeigt ihm sein neues rechtes Bein. Durch dieses Gespräch bekommt er wieder Mut und Selbstvertrauen und schafft es auch die volle Kontrolle über sein neues Bein zu erlangen. (The Coach with the Dragon Tattoo) Zusammen mit April will er etwas später Tanya vor dem Lan Kin retten, jedoch kann dieser ihn einfach umhauen und droht ihn zu töten, sollte Tanya ihm nicht gehorchen. Durch Tanya und Miss Quill wird er aus der misslichen Lage befreit. (Nightvisiting) Seit dem Vorfall mit den Shadow Kin kommen er und April immer mehr zusammen, weshalb er eine emotionale Stütze sein will, als diese immer mehr unter der Verbindung mit Corakinus leidet. Nachdem sie sich während einer Englisch-Stunde seltsam verhalten hat und schließlich sogar aus Wut die Tür zu ihrem Spint einschlägt, spricht er mit ihr in seinem Auto über die Vorfälle. Dabei taucht Aprils Vater auf, der sie weiter aus der Fassung bringt. Er kann daraufhin an April appellieren, dass sie ihren Vater in Ruhe lässt und bringt sie, auf Anweisung der Rektorin, nach Hause. Dort kommt es dann, aufgrund der aufgeladenen Atmosphäre und dem Gefühlschaos zu einem Techtelmechtel, bei dem er von Aprils Mutter erwischt und zur Rede gestellt wird. Er kann ihr versichern, dass das alles eher ein Versehen war und das Thema auf Aprils Vater lenken, dann verzieht er sich schnell. Wenig später hört er in seinem Auto, wie April einen erneuten Wutanfall erleidet und kommt zu ihr zurück, um sie zu beruhigen. Jedoch schafft er es diesmal nicht; April kann sich selbst im letzten Moment davon abhalten ihren Vater zu töten. Später folgt er ihr dann, unter den erschrockenen Blicken von Aprils Eltern und seiner Freunde, in die Dimension der Shadow Kin um sie zu beschützen und ihr zu helfen. (Co-Owner of a Lonely Heart) Kategorie:Class Personen Kategorie:Coal Hill Schüler Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Individuen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Cyborgs